


Expectations

by show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Elphaba is a clueless lesbian and Glinda is a disaster bi, Gay Panic, Inspired by Music, Multi, Pining, anyway this fic is GAY, not a particularly happy ending, so things are interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's album, Expectations.---Elphaba never expected any of this to happen. She never expected to find a chance at love, and to lose it so quickly.





	1. Expectations (Overture)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I've been wanting to write a fic based on Expectations basically since the day it came out. I've also recently gotten SUPER into Wicked and idk a lot of the songs off the album are big Gelphie vibes.
> 
> Anyway, for reading this fic, I recommend listening to the song first (even if you have already) and then reading the chapter, and then listening to the song again. (you don't have to, but like, the album slaps and the fic makes sense in the context of the music and vice versa).
> 
> My theoretical goal for this fic is to post a daily chapter, so the fic would end on March 30th, the 1 year anniversary of the album, but at the time of posting chapter 1, I'm only halfway through writing the 4th chapter (but don't worry I have it all outlined). Depending on how busy I get, I might not be able to stick to the schedule, but we'll see.
> 
> Wicked Characters copyright to Gregory Maguire and Schwartz/Holzman (although this is more based on the musical)  
> Expectations copyright to Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_ Yeah, give me what I need... _

* * *

 

Elphaba Thropp was not a particularly sentimental person. But here she was, sitting in her room, sorting through dozens of pictures she had taken and printed throughout the summer. She flipped through the pictures- neon lights, blue waves, cotton candy, palm trees, raindrops, coffee cups…

And her- so many pictures of  _ her _ .

Elphaba knew she shouldn’t overthink any of this. Spending too much time dwelling on this would just open up all the barely-healed scars of the summer.

A small, white cat jumped on the bed, messing up the neatly arranged pictures. 

“Malky, the entire bed is open, and you chose to step on my pictures. Asshole.”

Malky let out a small  _ mrrow _ as he rubbed against Elphaba’s hand, begging for attention. 

“Alright, I forgive you.” She scratched the cat behind his ears, and he crawled into her lap. “It’s been a long summer, Malky. Can I tell you about it? I know you’ve heard the story a thousand times over, but you’re just a cat, you have no choice but to listen.”

The sleepy cat only purred in response.

“I’ve told you the story before, Malks, I’d hate to bore you with it again, are you sure?”

Malky meowed lazily, as if reluctantly agreeing.

“Okay, thanks for listening, you dumb cat.” Elphaba sighed as she picked up a blurry picture. A girl, dancing on the beach, a smile on her face, the sun lighting up her golden, windswept hair. 

_ A picture is worth a thousand words.  _

_ A thousand pictures are worth more than words could ever say. _

“Like so many stories, Malky, this one starts with a girl.”


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning.
> 
> (In which Elphaba has an entire night of Gay Panic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was hard to do with the last chapter since there really are no lyrics to the first song,,, but at the beginning and end of almost every chapter I'm gonna include some relevant lyrics from the song :)
> 
> also thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter
> 
> and a special thanks to everyone in the discord for putting up with my nonsense and yelling at me to go to sleep, i love y'all

_I over communicate and feel too much_

_I just complicate it when I say too much_

_I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch_

_…_

_I’m hooked on all these feelings…_

* * *

 

Elphaba hated going out.

Every time it was the same: she’d go to the bar with the boys, Crope and Tibbett would sneak off somewhere to make out, Boq and Fiyero would either stick around and flirt or leave to go dance, and she’d be left alone at the bar with a beer and her thoughts.

Every time, before the guys disappeared, they always encouraged her to actually talk to someone, they told her that one of these times she’d get a girlfriend if she’d just work up the nerve to talk to a girl.

The problem, Elphaba realized, was that talking to girls was much easier said than done. Usually the farthest she got was some wistful staring from across the room, maybe, if she was lucky, she’d strike up a conversation with a cute girl only to find out that said cute girl was straight.

Tonight, she figured, would probably be the same.

The music was too loud. With a resigned sigh, Elphaba finished the rest of her drink and made her way towards the bathroom, hoping to find a moment’s peace.

Walking past the dance floor, a flash of pink caught her eye. The bass dropped, and the entire world seemed to stop.

_Holy shit_.

A pink dress and a soft smile.

Gentle curves in all the right places.

Beautiful golden hair and impossibly blue eyes and- oh god they were making eye contact.

Elphaba turned away the instant she made eye contact with the girl. She hurried back to her spot at the bar next to Boq and Fiyero.

“Why are you blushing?” Fiyero asked with a laugh, “See another pretty girl?”

“Yeah,” Elphaba exhaled as she sat down. “Yeah, I did, and she was dancing and we made _direct_ eye contact and I can probably never show my face to the world again.”

“I think you might be exaggerating a bit Elphaba.”

“I’m not though. I was staring at the hottest girl in the place and she looked directly at me.”

“What kind of look?” Boq asked, “Like a judgy look or a checking you out kind of look?”

“I don’t know, I was too busy panicking!” Elphaba said, “And like I know it’s dumb to judge based on appearance, but she looked straight. For lack of a better term, she looked like a basic straight girl, but like super hot. Like she was gorgeous but not like tripping my gaydar or anything.”

“Hey, you never know, she could be bi.”

“I mean, that’s always a possibility. It’s not like I’m ever gonna find out, I can’t talk to her after she saw me staring at her.”

“Maybe she’ll talk to you?”

“Yeah, right, like that’ll happen.”

Elphaba was about to turn to the bartender to order another drink, but her eye was caught by someone sitting down next to Fiyero- it was the same girl from the dance floor.

Elphaba nearly screamed. She pulled out her phone and texted Boq, not wanting to talk to him and risk being overheard.

_-Holy shit Boq, the girl that just sat down next to Fiyero, that’s the same girl I saw, she’s right fucking there, what do I do?_

_-First of all, you weren’t wrong, she’s really pretty. Do you want to try to talk to her?_

_-I don’t know! It couldn’t hurt I guess…_

_-Alright, we’ll handle this, don’t worry._

Elphaba nervously bit her lip as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

“Wow, you’re cute,” A silky smooth voice said from a few seats over. It was the blond girl. She had a gorgeous voice, too. For an instant, Elphaba thought the girl was talking to her, then her heart sank as she realized the girl was flirting with Fiyero. “You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?” So she definitely wasn’t gay.

“Actually, he has a _boyfriend.”_ Boq piped up, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “And we were just about to go dance.”

“We were?”

“Yes, Fi, we’re gonna dance.”

“But you don’t even like dancing!”

“We’ll talk about it later, babe.”

And then Elphaba was alone, with just 2 empty seats between her and the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. She had no idea what to do and no idea what to expect.

“Oh, it’s you, I saw you a few minutes ago, didn’t I?”

“Me?” Elphaba’s throat went dry as the girl scooted over a chair.

“Yes, of course you. I saw you while I was dancing.”

“God, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to stare, you’re just really-” She _needed_ to think of an excuse, “I… I like your dress.”

“Thanks, I got it at Target. It has pockets.” The girl paused and stirred her drink. “I like your flannel.”

“Thanks,” Elphaba blushed, not entirely confident in her ability to complete a full sentence. “I, uh, I also got it at Target, I think.”

“God, Target is so fucking amazing.” The girl laughed, and _oh god_ did she have a cute laugh. “I’m Glinda, by the way. I figured I should introduce myself.”

“I’m Elphaba.”

“That’s a great name.” Glinda took a sip of her drink, “So… it wasn’t a trick of the lights by the dance floor- you’re _actually_ green.”

Elphaba suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious, but there’s no way she’d ever let Glinda know that. “Yeah, I’m green,” She said with a laugh, “The doctors are mystified to this day. Am I part plant? Am I perpetually seasick? Did I eat nothing but grass as a child? Who knows?”

Glinda laughed again, that laugh that sounded like pure gold. “You’re hilarious, Elphaba.” She took another sip of her drink.

“Whatcha drinking?”

“Dirty Shirley. I had Shirley Temples all the time as a kid, it’s basically just that but with vodka.”

“I’ve never had a Shirley Temple before,” Elphaba lied, just doing anything to keep the conversation going.

“Oh my god, you have to try one. The boozy version, of course. I’ll buy.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Nope, I’m gonna.” She turned to the bartender. “Two more Dirty Shirleys please and thank you.”

“You seriously don’t have to be buying me drinks, Glinda, we’ve been talking for like five minutes.”

“So? You’re nice, you’re funny, your friends left you to go dance, why shouldn’t I buy you a drink?”

Elphaba had no response. The prettiest girl in the bar was buying her a drink, she knew she shouldn’t be complaining.

“Anyway, it’s Sprite, cherry syrup and vodka and it’s _so_ good.” The bartender handed them their drinks, “Try it, try it!”

Elphaba took a sip of her drink. She was never really one for mixed drinks, but this wasn’t too bad.

“Hang on- did you go to Shiz University?” Glinda asked.

“Yeah, did you?”

“No, I went to University of Emerald City, but I visited friends at Shiz a lot, and I’ve definitely seen you in passing before. You have a very _memorable_ face.”

“So ‘memorable’ is the new word for green?”

“You’re so funny, oh my god.” Glinda smiled, “I just meant I recognized you when I saw you earlier. Were you watching me dance?”

“Yeah,” Elphaba admitted, “But I was mostly just looking at your dress and wondering if you got it from Target.”

“Sure, sure.” Glinda nodded and winked. Elphaba wasn’t sure how she was still breathing.

Glinda’s phone buzzed. “Shit, my ride’s here, I gotta go.”

“Wait, you came here alone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Give me your phone for a second,” Elphaba said. She quickly typed in her phone number. “Let me know when you make it home safe. Girls gotta look out for each other, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Glinda replied as she stood up and paid for the drinks. “It was nice meeting you, Elphaba. We should meet up again sometime.”

“We really should,” Elphaba agreed, “Have a good night!”

“Thanks, you too!”

The instant Glinda left the room, Boq and Fiyero reappeared.

“Tell us everything,” Fiyero implored, “Don’t leave out a single detail.”

“Well, basically… her name is Glinda, she went to UEC, she thinks I’m funny and she bought me a drink. I gave her my number and she said we should meet up again sometime.”

“Oh my god, Elphaba, you killed it!” Boq cheered, “I knew you could do it!”

“So what do you think? Is she like… into you?” Fiyero asked.

“I mean the first thing she did was flirt with you, so she’s definitely not gay. She complimented my flannel though, which is basically like universal queer girl code, but then again she might have only said it because I complimented her dress. God, girls are so confusing.”

“But hey, if she wants to hang out again, you totally should! If you get to know her better and you realize she’s not straight, then like… go for it?”

“And what if she is straight? I’ll just wind up getting my heart broken _again_?”

“Sometimes that’s the risk you have to take.” Boq noted.

“It’s the risk I’ve been taking with girls since I was sixteen. I’m kind of getting sick of it.” Elphaba sighed as she felt a headache set in. “Are you guys about ready to go? It’s been a long night.”

“Yeah, I’m ready whenever you are,” Boq said, “I haven’t been drinking tonight, I can drive.”

“Great,” Fiyero’s eyes crossed the room, “Any idea where Crope and Tibbs are?”

“Probably making out in the bathroom again, knowing them,” Elphaba replied, “They’re smart enough to find rides home, right?”

“Probably.” Fiyero answered, “I’ll text them and let them know we’re leaving.”

The ride home was quiet and rather uneventful. All three friends lived in the same apartment building, which made carpooling convenient.

“Bye guys,” Elphaba said as she left the elevator, “Have a good night!”

Elphaba settled in to the small studio apartment she called home. It was small, but rent was decent and it had a great view- of the busy, noisy highway. It wasn’t perfect, but it was a roof over her head, it was a place to live that wasn’t her shitty father’s house.

After changing into pajamas and brushing her teeth, Elphaba poured herself a glass of water and crawled into bed. Within seconds of relaxing, her phone buzzed three times in succession.

- _Shit, I almost forgot to text you._

_-Made it to my apartment safe and sound._

_-This is Glinda, by the way._

Elphaba couldn’t help but smile as she typed her response.

- _Glad to hear you made it back safely._

_-Thanks for checking in on me, by the way. It means a lot. I don’t usually leave places on my own like this, but both my friends were with their boyfriends tonight, I kind of felt like the 5th wheel._

_-Oh believe me, I know how that feels. My group of friends are all dating each other, I’m always left on my own too._

_-Hey, it’s a good thing we have each other then! It’ll be nice to have a friend to be with if I ever get fifth-wheeled again_

Elphaba had barely begun to type her response when another message arrived.

- _Anyway, I had a great time hanging out with you tonight. We should totally do it again sometime_ 😊

Elphaba had never been more grateful for technology. If she had been having this conversation face to face, she knew she’d surely be a stuttering, embarrassed mess by this point.

_-yeah, we should plan something for sure. have a good night!_

_-you too!_ ✨

Elphaba buried herself under her blankets.

She hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

She also hadn’t been this lonely in a long time.

* * *

 

_Caught up inside, both happy and lonely_

_Keep telling me lies, they’re killing me slowly_

_I get too attached, they don’t even know me_

_Why can’t I relax, why can’t I relax?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked this!
> 
> as for the daily updates, im almost done with chapter 5 at the time of posting this, and that will get us through Friday... so between the free time i have this week and then the entire weekend, it's looking like I'll *hopefully* be able to stay on schedule


	3. What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba doesn't exactly know what friendship is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this is late and for a lot of my European friends it's technically thursday now, but I was like super busy with all my classes today, but... better late then never, right?

_ I know we’re not together, _

_ But babe, _

_ I won’t forget ya _

* * *

Elphaba had a  _ friend _ . An actual friend, who wasn’t from college or her childhood or her work. An  _ actual  _ friend.

An actual friend- who she also happened to find incredibly attractive, but that was another problem for another day.

It was all just basic things that friends do: coffee shops, lunch dates, movie nights, target runs, Friday nights at the bar, everything was so wonderfully mundane, so beautifully average.

This was all just basic stuff that friends did, so why did it feel so foreign?

Elphaba quickly realized that this friendship felt so strange because she was so introverted. With the boys, being together usually consisted of movies, pizza, and video games, staying in with the comfort of her friends.

Of course, she could just propose the concept of having a night in with Glinda. But the very thought of being alone with her friend was enough to make Elphaba dizzy.

It didn’t help that Glinda wasn’t necessarily giving the clearest signals. Elphaba saw her Snapchat posts: “Lunch date with my fave❤️” and “no saturday would be complete without a target run with this cutie”.

Elphaba hadn’t really had a girl best friend in… ever. Were these compliments and everything actually genuine? Or was it just a meaningless exchange of kind words on social media?

Elphaba knew that she had found a friend in Glinda, but she had no clue exactly how friendly Glinda was trying to be. Sometimes her compliments sounded borderline flirtatious.

“I love that shirt, it’s so cute on you,”

“You’re looking gorgeous today,”

“Those jeans are awesome, you look hot.”

Again, Elphaba had no clue how to go about any of this. She knew from her few interactions with girls in college that compliments and borderline flirting were common occurrences between straight girls, but it just made things so much more confusing as a lesbian.

She was terrified to reciprocate any of Glinda’s compliments, for fear of being seen as weird, but she pushed aside that fear when she saw Glinda step outside in a shimmering yellow sundress one spring afternoon. 

“I love your dress, you look so pretty!” Elphaba said, sounding surprisingly natural considering how panicked she was.

“Thanks!” Glinda smiled, “Ooh, we should go to the store where I got it. I know you’re not really one for dresses, but wouldn’t it be fun to try some on?”

“Not really,” Elphaba laughed.

“That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

Spending an afternoon watching Glinda try on dresses was enjoyable for sure, but it also gave Elphaba a lot of time to think.

Over the past few weeks, their friendship had developed to the point where Elphaba would sometimes forget that she had a massive crush on Glinda. The initial butterflies had worn off, but every time Glinda took her hand or hugged her goodbye or even just added a heart at the end of a text message, Elphaba’s heart would fall all over again.

At least they hadn’t gotten too personally close, yet. Elphaba dreaded the inevitable day that Glinda would invite her to her place. Being alone with her was a beautifully terrifying concept. Of course, she wanted to get closer, but the prospect of it was just so anxiety-inducing. But she knew it was going to happen eventually.

“I really don’t feel like going anywhere tonight, Elphaba.” Glinda said as she walked out of the store with bags full of dresses. “Would you like to come to my place? We can order pizza and watch Netflix, oh, and I could give you a little makeover, I’ve wanted to do that for so long. What do you say?”

Elphaba wasn’t even sure how she was functioning enough to form a response. “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

_ We could be bigger and brighter than space, _

_ Ain’t no running away, no... _

_ Real loving is sure... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba can't help but let her mind wander...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i mentioned this yet or not but in case you didn't know, the chapter title is the title of the song it's inspired by, and the lyrics at the beginning and end of chapters are also from that song. idk if I'd mentioned that yet, but oh well.
> 
> This chapter, I drew a LOT of inspiration from Popular as well as the music video for Sleepover (y'all should watch it)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

_ You wanna be friends forever, _

_ I can think of something better,  _

_ I’m just feeling low, feeling low… _

* * *

“You live in a fucking penthouse?” Elphaba’s jaw nearly hit the floor as she stepped into the massive penthouse that Glinda called home.

“Technically, it’s my parent’s, but yes, I live in a penthouse.”

“Where are your parents, then?”

“Other cities, other penthouses. My parents are the Uplands, by the way, I don’t think I ever mentioned that yet. My mom’s a CEO, my dad’s an investor, that’s how I’m able to live here.”

“Wow…” Elphaba was astounded by the sheer size of her living space. 

A fluffy siamese cat cautiously approached Elphaba.

“Oh, you have a cat?”

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, no, I love cats! What’s its name?”

“Her name is Mocha, she’s a real sweetheart once she warms up to you. I’d give it a bit of time.” Glinda set down her bags, “Make yourself at home, I’ll order some pizza, what do you like on yours?”

“I don’t really care, just no meat. Vegetarian.”

Soon, they had settled in with pizza, wine, and netflix. Elphaba hated how much it felt like a date.

“You know what I find weird?” Elphaba asked.

“The taste of pizza and wine at the same time?”

“That too… but what I was gonna say is, you’re like,  _ super _ rich, right? You live in a penthouse, you have a shiny convertible, you went for a 5 year degree at ECU and didn’t have to take out a penny of student loans, so like you could easily afford professional chefs and name brand clothes. But you do your shopping at local boutiques and at Target, and we’re eating Dominos Pizza and drinking cheap wine. Why get all this basic stuff when you could afford the world?”

“It makes me feel a little more… normal. Like, don’t get me wrong, I love a fancy wood fired pizza now and then, but nothing beats the experience of greasy delivery with a friend. Plus, it’s fun to see the delivery driver’s face when I tip them 50 dollars on a 15 dollar order.”

“That’s fair. What about clothes, though? You have no reason to do most of your shopping at Target.”

“Gucci dresses don’t have pockets, hon. Also, Target has the cutest jeans, I don’t see why I’d need to spend hundreds of dollars on clothes that aren’t even that great when there’s a Target just across town.”

“That’s fair.”

They finished eating in mostly silence, occasionally laughing at the comedy special Glinda had pulled up on Netflix. 

Elphaba realized, as she sat next to Glinda on the huge couch, how painfully happy she was. This friendship, this moment, was beautiful of course, but there was something about the casual intimacy of it all- the flannel pajamas, the fuzzy socks, the wine, the way Glinda leaned against Elphaba’s shoulder- all of it was incredibly intimate in such a casual way and it was confusing and sweet and terrifying. 

The show they were watching ended, and Glinda stood up and stretched. “It’s getting late, Elphie… can I call you Elphie?”

“It’s… it’s a little perky, but sure.”

“Anyway… do you want to stay here tonight? You’re definitely welcome to, if you’d like.”

“No, it’s fine, I can just get a cab.” The last thing Elphaba wanted to do was spend an entire night, tipsy and alone with the girl of her dreams who probably only liked her as a friend.

“But what about your truck? You drove here, and we’ve both been drinking, neither of us should drive.”

Elphaba laughed at the irony of it all. It was like the universe wanted to torture her. “You’re right. I suppose I can drive back in the morning.”

“Are you gonna be okay in your sweats for pajamas then? You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to.”

“These will be fine, don’t worry about it,” Elphaba lied. The warm nights of early summer made heavy sweatpants a little warm for pajamas, but sharing clothes? That was a level of closeness she had never shared with anyone before, and she was not ready to start now.

“Hey, Elphie,” Elphaba blushed at the cute little nickname, “Could I do your hair? I was gonna give you a full-on makeover if you’d let me, but I realized I don’t have any green foundation, and  _ then _ I realized that you don’t even wear a ton of makeup anyway, and I don’t want to like… make you uncomfortable or anything.”

Elphaba bit back the urge to make a snarky joke about always being uncomfortable, but now was not the time. “Yeah… hair, okay.”

“Here, come with me,” Glinda grabbed a hairbrush, and took Elphaba by the hand to her room.

Glinda’s room was, unsurprisingly, pink. The entire room was cute and sparkling and glowing and exactly what Elphaba expected it would be- not that she had spent a ton of time visualizing Glinda’s room.

Strings of lights covered the walls, and illuminated by the lights were dozens of polaroid pictures, mostly of scenery but some of people.

“Did you take all these?” Elphaba asked as her eyes wandered across the dozens of artsy pictures.

“Yeah. You know, they say a picture is worth a thousand words, so I like to think a thousand pictures are worth more than words could ever say.”

“That’s… deep.”

“You should try it. This summer, take pictures of stuff. It really is amazing to have all these memories out in front of you, like physical pictures as opposed to just everything on your phone.”

Maybe that was a good idea, Elphaba decided. She had never really been one for pictures, but she was willing to give it a try.

“Come here,” Glinda sat down on her bed- also pink and covered in at least a half-dozen pillows.

Elphaba sat down on the bed and decided to just go with whatever was happening.

“We’ve known each other for nearly a month and a half, and I’ve literally never seen you with your hair down,” Glinda said as she undid Elphaba’s braid.

Elphaba shivered as Glinda ran her hands through her hair. Her touch was so gentle, so careful; it sent Elphaba’s heart racing.

“You have such beautiful hair, Elphie.” Glinda’s voice was soft and sweet.

“Thanks,” Elphaba squeaked. “I, uh, I usually just keep it braided during the day because it’s so much easier that way, but if you like it down, I-”

“Why does it matter what I like? You wear your hair how  _ you _ like it. The only reason I even suggested you take it down is because you’re gonna be sleeping, and I don’t know about you, but I hate sleeping with my hair up.”

Glinda stood up, “One last thing…” She stepped outside to the balcony and picked a flower from the planter.

“What’re you-” Elphaba was about to complain, but she froze when Glinda approached her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked the flower behind her ear.

“Why do I need a flower?”

“You don’t. It’s just cute.” Glinda smiled. “Pink goes good with green.”

Elphaba let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. The entire room was pink, everything was glowing, shimmering, and here she was, caught up in the middle of it.

“You really think that?”

“Of course I do. Elphaba, you truly are beautiful.”

Elphaba swore she was about to melt right then and there. Glinda was close, so close. Close enough that they could easily kiss. Elphaba tried to banish the thought- it was wrong to be thinking of her friend like that. Glinda was straight- probably- so it was pointless to waste time chasing delusional fantasies in her head.

She decided to talk, needing to fill the silence. “No one’s ever called me beautiful before, Glinda.” 

“Well, I suppose there’s a first time for everything, then. You really are beautiful, Elphaba.” Glinda stood up and set the hairbrush she had been holding down on the desk. “And if everyone else is too blind to see that, then that’s their loss.”

“Thanks,” Elphaba knew she was obviously blushing. If Glinda asked why, she could probably get away with just blaming it on the wine.  “Do you have any extra blankets? I’ll head back out and sleep on the couch.”

“No way, I’m not going to let you sleep alone. The bed’s big enough for two.”

Elphaba was not going to put up a fight. This was simultaneously everything she had hoped for and dreaded at the same time. 

“Goodnight, Elphie,” Glinda sighed as she crawled under the blankets. “See you in the morning,”

Elphaba spent the better part of the night staring at the ceiling. Glinda had been so nice to her, so close to flirting, so close to kissing- certainly none of it was  _ real _ , it had to just be a byproduct of being alone together and tipsy, there was no way on Earth Glinda was  _ actually _ flirting with her. 

Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was  _ her _ . Those glimmering blue eyes, that soft, pristine smile, those soft golden curls. Her dreams were nothing but Glinda and the world that could be. In her dreams, her reckless fantasies, they would smile, hug, kiss- it was all so realistic-

And then she’d open her eyes.

And even though Glinda was sound asleep right next to her, she’d never felt more alone.

* * *

_ Even when you're next to me, _

_ It's not the way I'm picturing, no. _

_ But at least I got you in my head... _


	5. Mercy/Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba finds herself spending too much time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter was a great one to write, I drew so much inspiration from the song itself, so like if you're gonna listen to a song from the album, it's this one (it's easily my favorite song from the album and I listened to it on repeat while I wrote the chapter)
> 
> also I'm not quite sure how close I'm gonna stick to the schedule as we roll into the weekend, I've barely begun writing chapter 6 yet (I have it outlined, it's just a matter of writing it, I don't have a ton of TIME) so we'll see how things go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_ When the city sleeps, I’m awake, _

_ Caught up in the dreams I can’t create _

_ When the city sleeps, I’m awake _

_ Locked up in my mind, I can’t escape _

* * *

Elphaba stared out her window.

God… what time was it? Three, four in the morning?

It had been weeks since she had first visited Glinda’s place, but ever since their first sleepover, Elphaba had been even more of a wreck than usual. This stupid little crush and her stupid delusional fantasies- she shouldn’t be losing sleep over this.

Glinda was her best friend, being with her made her so happy, it was amazing to finally have a friend she hadn’t already known from school. 

But at the same time… the very thought of Glinda- sweet, beautiful Glinda, caused such a deep ache in her heart that she knew would never be cured.

She could be friends with Glinda until the end of time, and it would still never be enough. She would never get exactly the kind of love she so desperately needed, at least not from the girl she so desperately wanted.

* * *

She needed a change. Something different. Something to distract her.

Something to make her feel like she didn’t care.

One day, on a whim, she found herself in a salon chair.

“What can I do for you today?”

“Can…” Elphaba hesitated for a moment, almost second-guessing herself.

No. This was not the time for waiting. It was now or never.

“Can you make my hair pink?”

“Of course.”

“Could you cut it, too? It’s too long.”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

It was stupid. It was ugly.

Pink- of all colors, why did she have to say pink?

Pink- the color that reminded her so much of…

God, what would Glinda think of this? 

Elphaba had been avoiding her on purpose for over a week. 

Being with her was just too painful. 

But being away from her was just as bad.

* * *

Once again, Elphaba wasn’t tired.

The city was too small, the world was closing in. She let the tears fall- why did she let herself feel again? Every time, without fail, it led to the same heartache as before.

Except it had never been this bad before.

She needed…

She needed to talk to someone, someone who would understand.

The harsh white of her phone screen cut through the inky darkness of the room. For a moment she contemplated calling one of the boys. But they wouldn’t understand… would they?

Her thumb hovered over Glinda’s number.

Talking to her would either make things way better or way worse. She supposed it was worth a shot either way.

The phone rang once.. Twice… and halfway through the third ring, she picked up.

“Elphaba! Holy shit, it’s been like a week and a half, I’ve been trying to get in touch with you all week, are you okay?”

Elphaba wanted to just let it all out, to confess everything right there. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choked sob.

“Elphie… are you crying? Seriously, are you okay?”

“No. It’s… I’ve…” Elphaba sighed in frustration, just wishing she could put her thoughts together for once, “I’ve been... in a bad mental place lately, and I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. Um- thank you for answering, I know it’s like, one in the morning. It’s just... nice to hear your voice again.”

“Do you need me to come over?”

“No... what I need is to get out of this apartment. I’ve been keeping myself locked up in here and…” Elphaba broke down into a shaky sob again.

“I’m coming to pick you up. I know exactly where we can go.”

* * *

Elphaba threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and tried to make herself look like she hadn’t spent the past three hours crying. She left her hair down; she hadn’t braided it since she had gotten it cut and dyed.

It wasn’t long before Glinda pulled up in her car, a vintage red convertible that somehow still looked brand new.

Without a word, Elphaba slid into the passenger seat. Glinda was in a pink tank top and shorts, probably her pajamas. Elphaba felt bad for bothering her in the middle of the night like this.

"Where do you want to go?"

“Get me out of this stupid city.”

And so they drove. Away from the city, away from the lights, away from the noise. 

They drove through the hills, and the sky became darker, the stars became brighter, the world became bigger.

Glinda pulled off the road, to a ridge overlooking the hills. The city was just a blurry light in the distance, nothing more than a memory at this point.

They sat in silence. Elphaba’s gaze was fixed out the window. There was no way she could bear to look at Glinda.

“I like your hair.” Glinda said quietly as she reached and toyed with a strand of Elphaba’s pink hair.

“You shouldn’t. It’s stupid and ugly and I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t be allowed to make important decisions when I’m in a mental funk like this.”

“Elphaba, please don’t talk like that. Maybe changing your hair was a rash decision, but it’ll grow back and you can always re-dye it. And I do think it’s pretty.”

“Whatever.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything.” Elphaba fought back tears. “I don’t know!”

“It’s okay if you aren’t comfortable sharing. I’ll just be here with you, and if you want to talk, you can.” Glinda sighed and pressed a button on her car and the roof of the convertible retracted. “Look how many stars you can see out here. Isn’t it amazing?”

“Yeah.” Elphaba leaned her head against Glinda’s shoulder. She felt so at home, so safe and comfortable, but Glinda would never know, she could never know.

“I come here all the time when I’m sad. It’s nice to just get away from the chaos of the city every now and then, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Definitely.”

“And… I don’t know why, but sometimes… being out here and seeing all the stars kind of makes me feel a little less lonely in this huge world. I mean, now that you’re here, I feel even less alone, but-”

Elphaba instantly tuned Glinda out. She had been so achingly lonely over the past weeks, so to hear Glinda, popular, rich Glinda of all people, complain about loneliness- that on top of everything else she was feeling was too much to handle.

“No.” Elphaba said, her voice shaking. “You are  _ not _ lonely. I mean- maybe you are, but not… not in the way I am.”

Her vision clouding with tears again, Elphaba got out of the car and started pacing around the clearing.

“What are you talking about?” Glinda followed her out of the car.

“You wouldn’t get it.” Elphaba sat down on the hood of the car. She realized that she probably shouldn’t be doing that- it was a  _ nice _ car- but Glinda didn’t seem to mind. “Trust me, you really wouldn’t.”

“Maybe I won’t get it, but I’m your friend; I’ll listen to you and I’ll try to understand.” 

Glinda placed a hand on her shoulder as she sat next to Elphaba. 

“Please, Elphie, just _ talk to me _ .”

“I…” Elphaba hesitated. She had come out to so many people in her life, why was it so hard to do now, when it mattered the most? 

“I’m gay.” Elphaba stated. There was no taking it back now. This, she figured, was the moment of truth. If Glinda was going to run away screaming, this is where it would happen. Elphaba braced herself for the worst.

“That’s… that’s nothing to be ashamed of, Elphaba. Look, I haven’t told anyone else this yet, but I’m bi. There’s nothing wrong with liking girls, don’t let anyone ever try to tell you otherwise.”

“Being gay isn’t even what’s been getting to my head.”

“Really? Then what’s the matter? What’s got you so worked up?”

“It’s… it’s you.”

“What?”

There was a long silence between them. A warm breeze blew through the trees as Elphaba tried to figure out how to say everything that needed to be said.

“I like you, Glinda. As so much more than a friend. But I didn’t want to say anything, I was too scared. You’ve been such a great friend and I’m so grateful for that; I didn’t want to fuck up our friendship by admitting how I really felt about you, but keeping it all bottled up was so much worse. I’m sorry if this changes anything or if you hate me or think I’m weird or-”

“Elphaba, please,” Glinda cut her off, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, “ _ Please _ , just stop worrying.”

Elphaba froze, she could do nothing but stare at Glinda, who was staring back at her.

_ Now what? _

They both leaned back in at the same time, kissing again, leaving all hesitations and second-guessing behind.

There was no way this was real.

Lips, soft and sweet, kissing her lips, her face, her neck,  _ everywhere. _

Hands in her hair, on her skin, with touches somehow both so gentle and so desperately needy at the same time. 

The warmth of her body, in such stark contrast with the cold surface of the car…

Elphaba was dizzy; this was all so  _ real _ ; everything was happening so fast.

She ran her hands through soft, golden hair, somehow managed to pull her closer still, and was caught off guard when Glinda pulled away.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this on the hood of my car,” Glinda’s voice was low, a silky whisper. 

“Yeah,”

They somehow managed to find their way to the back seat of the car without breaking their kiss for more than a second or two. 

As Glinda pressed long, lingering kisses to her neck, Elphaba stared at the stars, a sight she rarely saw in the city. 

This was it, she realized. She had finally opened up, and from here on, things would be completely different, for better or worse.

But all her worries, Elphaba decided as she allowed a soft moan to escape her lips, could wait until the morning.

* * *

_ It’s easier for me to stay quiet, and not speak a word, _

_ For if I do, the truth might emerge. _

_ They are my emotions to feel- _

_ Nobody can poison my feelings if they are never revealed. _

_ I’ll watch others live in loudness and destroy the chaos in my way. _

_ I have the control. _

_ If I keep what’s mine, I can have a pure soul, _

_ And live with content, free from fear. _

_ I choose my actions. _

_ I am the gatekeeper. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	6. Under the Blue/Take Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks alone together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im sorry im late!! this chapter was fighting me but im glad with how it turned out! Might get a second chapter up today, we'll see how things work out.
> 
> Also, I didn't include lyrics for this chapter cause it's inspired way more by the general vibe of the song than the lyrics and like i just didn't feel the need to include it this time.
> 
> EDIT: oh heck i forgot to mention this too,, elphaba is not allergic to water in this,, the water allergy can make for an interesting plot device in some settings but in a modern au where they *spoiler* spend a lot of time at the beach, the water allergy actually gets in the way of stuff idk

Elphaba woke up with a start. She wasn’t in her own bed. She was outside, surrounded by cool air and birdsong and the smell of dew on the morning grass.

After a moment, she realized exactly where she was: in the back seat of a car- Glinda’s car- and in an instant, the memories of the previous night came crashing over her like a wave. 

They had talked, and kissed, and then some… Elphaba still couldn’t believe it was real. But here she was, wrapped in blankets, warmed by the comfortable weight of Glinda leaning against her, still asleep. 

Everything had changed over the course of a single night, and Elphaba was beyond happy, but she also had no clue what was going to happen next. Were they still just friends? Did one night together make them girlfriends, or just friends with benefits? What was the exact distinction between the two anyway?

Elphaba was shaken from her thoughts as the girl next to her stirred. 

“Good morning, Elphie.” Glinda said sleepily before leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips. 

Elphaba smiled into the kiss as she wrapped an arm around Glinda. 

“Sorry,” Glinda said as she yawned, “We probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep out here,”

“You’re right, it probably wasn’t the best idea,” Elphaba agreed, “But we’re fine now, and this is a pretty nice sight to wake up to- the sunrise and your pretty face.”

“Elphaba…” Glinda laughed as she blushed.

“Hey, I’m just telling the truth,” Elphaba kissed Glinda’s forehead. It was nice, being able to be a bit more flirty with her… friend? Girlfriend? Whatever they were…

“We should get some breakfast, I’m starving.” Glinda said as she stood up and readjusted the pink tank top she was wearing. “Are you okay with Denny’s?”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

* * *

As they drove back to the city, Elphaba couldn’t stop stealing glances at Glinda, at the freckles on her face that she’d never stop counting, at the blond curls that blew in the wind as they sped down the highway, at the pink lips that she’d spent the majority of the previous night kissing.

Glinda was beautiful. Elphaba had known this for ages, but there was something about the way Glinda’s blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight and the way she subtly smiled, as if she knew Elphaba’s eyes were on her… whether she knew it or not, she was being so unbearably flirtatious… were they ever going to talk about last night? Or were they just going to go on like nothing had happened?

Regardless of what their heart-to-heart talk and subsequent making out actually meant… Elphaba decided that at least it was nice to have a clear mind now. Her endless nights of pining and aching and wanting were not in vain anymore; Glinda had kissed her and she had kissed back and it felt so  _ right. _

She liked Glinda and Glinda liked her back.

So why, then, was she still so nervous?

Before long, the girls found themselves at Denny’s. They both ordered pancakes, and ate their meal in silence.

Silence, because neither of them knew what to say.

Silence, because there was nothing that needed to be said.

“Elphaba,” Glinda said, setting down her fork, “I’m leaving-”

“What?”

Elphaba nearly choked on her food. 

Glinda was leaving her. She knew this was bound to happen all along.

“Don’t freak out, let me finish.” Glinda said, reaching across the table to take Elphaba’s hand, “I’m leaving in two weeks to go see my parents. Some sort of business trip or whatever. They want me to come with, to start talking to people about actually using my architecture degree.”

“How long are you gonna be gone?”

“Probably the rest of the summer. So… it’ll be a while before we can be together again.”

“Could I come with? I wouldn’t mind meeting your parents.”

“I think you would mind. They’re not exactly the most… open minded of people. They wouldn’t be too happy if I showed up with a girlfriend- especially a middle class, green girl. No offense.”

“None taken, I get what you mean.”

“It’s just… they want me to find some rich boy to marry. I don’t even think that matters though, there’s more than enough wealth in our family alone. But of course all they care about is the money. They want to help me get employed as an architect, and they want me to marry like, a doctor or something, so I can stop depending on them. Even though they’re rich enough to support me a dozen times over and still have enough money left to buy another house. It’s stupid.”

Elphaba didn’t have a response. This was the most Glinda had ever opened up about her personal life.

“The only thing they care about as much as money is our reputation. They’re mad enough that I went to a public school instead of Crage Academy. If I were to be in a relationship with anyone who isn’t a rich, white man, that would tarnish the Upland name, and they’d never forgive me.”

“Why do you care so much about what they think?” Elphaba said, without thinking herself.

“They’re all I’ve ever had, Elphaba! I was an only child, I was homeschooled, but not by my parents, by a private tutor, because my parents were always away for work. They were always gone, and I was always alone, and for the most part, I’m still alone today. I think part of me just wants to impress them, so maybe they’ll finally care about me.”

Elphaba’s heart caught in her throat as she remembered how she’d invalidated Glinda’s loneliness the night before. She was about to speak up and apologize, but Glinda kept talking.

“So yeah, I might be rich and everything, but I never said that this was the life I wanted. I hate having to worry so much about expectations and reputations. It’s exhausting, Elphie, it really is.”

“Then let’s leave.” Elphaba said.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You still have two weeks before you have to leave, right? So let’s go somewhere, let’s get out of this city.”

“That’s actually… a great idea.” Glinda smiled, “My family has a beach house a few hours’ drive from here. We can finish up here, I’ll drop you off at your apartment and you can pack your bags, and later today we’ll leave. If we leave on time, we should be able to be there by sunset.”

* * *

By the end of the day, the two women had made it to the Upland’s private beach house.

“This place is amazing, Glinda,” Elphaba said as she walked into the beach house, which was a lot smaller than she had expected it to be, but still very cozy. 

“Just wait, it gets better.” Glinda took her hand and led her out the back door. The beach was huge, pristine and completely private. The sun was sinking into the ocean, painting both the sky and the water a vibrant orange.   


“Wow…” Elphaba was at a loss for words.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? Have you ever been to the ocean before?”

“No, I haven’t. This… this is so cool, I can’t believe we get two weeks here, all to ourselves.”

“Two short weeks, before I’m stuck with my parents for the rest of the summer. We’ll just have to make the most of it.” She stood on her toes and kissed Elphaba, slowly, gently. “With you, though, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

* * *

There was a city nearby, but it was so much different than home. Here, nobody knew them, they could hide in the safety of anonymity.

It was so much fun to just carelessly wander and explore a new city, getting lost together, finding tiny shops and street vendors and exploring the nightlife… 

Their hands would brush as they walked, they would exchange a look as they sat and ate dinner, every single touch was electric.

They walked hand in hand down the street, a little more urgent.

The neon lights in a dark alleyway provided a comfortable glow, and all too soon they were sneaking away from the main streets, finding a place alone, kissing, wanting,  _ needing _ … 

Wait.

They were both breathless and tipsy and hungry, but this was an abandoned alleyway, for goodness’ sake… they both had enough sense and self-control to wait until they got back to the house.

* * *

There was a boardwalk a short drive down the beach.

Everything was sweet- Glinda and her floaty blue sundress, the overpriced cotton candy she had bought, the innocent kiss they shared when they stopped at the top of the ferris wheel- everything was just so… sweet.

* * *

The ocean, Elphaba decided, was nice. She didn’t bring a swimsuit- or rather, she didn’t own one. She had never been a huge fan of water and decided it was pointless to buy something she’d never need.

But Glinda had convinced her to try spending at least just a few minutes in the waves, and of course she couldn’t say no to Glinda. So she found herself running into the water, wearing a sports bra and shorts, close enough to a swimsuit, she figured

The water was warm and crystal clear, the sand soft under her feet. Glinda took her hand as they ventured further into the blue. 

A wave nearly swept Elphaba off her feet, and she gasped when Glinda quickly moved to catch her. Glinda with her sun-kissed skin and her golden hair and her eyes as blue as the ocean and her pink swimsuit that was just a little too revealing- Glinda’s arms were wrapped around her and then they were kissing yet again.

In what seemed like an instant, they were out of the ocean and on the beach, on the towel. Elphaba nearly laughed into the kiss- there was going to be sand  _ everywhere, _ no matter how careful they were. But that didn’t matter, there was a shower in the house, they’d make it there eventually.

For now, she just focused on the task at hand.

She was so thankful that this was a private beach.

* * *

Sometimes, she was just content with having Glinda by her side. They sat on the couch together, watching netflix until they fell asleep, and it was just moments like these that were just as important as the other intimacy they had been sharing.

At some point, in the middle of the night, with Glinda asleep against her, some cheesy Disney movie playing on the TV, Elphaba realized that there was nowhere else in the world she’d rather be.

* * *

The last day of their spur of the moment vacation was cloudy and rainy and disgusting. Not the way to end a vacation.

“I’ll drop you off at your place and then head to the airport.” Glinda said as she loaded her bags into the car.

“I’m going to miss you,” Elphaba tried not to show how sad she really was.

They drove in silence, leaving the beach house and their vacation behind them.

When they finally reached Elphaba’s apartment building, they said their goodbyes, and Elphaba couldn’t bring herself to kiss Glinda one last time. She knew she’d just start crying.

“Bye, Elphie. Thanks for making my last two weeks here something to remember.”

“Yeah,” Elphaba blushed, “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll be back by then end of August,” Glinda said, “Two months, tops, and I’ll be back.” 

“I’ll see you then,” Elphaba smiled.

“I’ll be counting down the days,” Glinda smiled, then checked the time her phone, “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late for my flight, I gotta go. Bye Elphaba!”

“Wait-” Elphaba reached towards Glinda’s car as she sped off.

“I love you…” She whispered into the distance, but Glinda was already long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i hope this chapter was good I basically just tried to find an elegant way to say they spent 2 weeks making out and doing it... with that being said, this au is definitely one I could write smut for, but I if/when I do, I will keep it separate from this story)


	7. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being reunited after two months... doesn't actually feel quite as good as it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go watch the music video for curious, it absolutely slaps.
> 
> also,,, technically it's still sunday here so technically this chapter is on time.

_ You’ve been out of reach, could you explain? _

_ I think that you should. _

_ What you been up to?  _

_ Who’s been loving you good? _

 

* * *

Elphaba stared at the message that had been sitting in her phone for weeks.

- _ Hey Elphie. Sorry I haven’t texted you in weeks, I’ve been super busy with my parents and everything. There’s talk of me starting my own architecture firm, isn’t that exciting? It might involve me moving back to Emerald City, we don’t really know the details yet. Anyway, I was thinking of having a party once I get home, at the beach house. You’re invited, of course. Bring your friends!  _ 😊

Elphaba had never replied to the message. She didn’t know what to say- so much was thrown at her in one message- she was coming home, she might be leaving, she was having a party.

That message had been sent weeks ago, and she still hadn’t answered.

“You guys ready to go?” She turned to Boq, Fiyero, Crope, and Tibbett. 

“Who’s even gonna be at this party anyway?” Crope asked as he unlocked his car.

“I’m not sure. I’d assume just a lot of Glinda’s popular friends. I’ve never really met any of them. She said I could bring you guys. You don’t  _ have _ to go, of course.”

“Good. Me and Tibbs might dip out a bit early, then. We’ve never really been one for parties.”

“Oh come on you two,” Boq laughed, as he slid into the back seat next to Fiyero, “Just admit you can’t keep your hands off each other for more than two minutes.”

“Oh shut it, Boq, you’re just as touchy with Fiyero, we’ve all seen it.” Tibbett snickered.

“Yeah, but at least we don’t sneak out of parties and make out all the time.”

Elphaba tuned out her friends’ banter when she saw her phone light up.

_ 1 new message from Glinda _ 💕

_ -You coming to the party tonight? _

_ -Of course. I’m bringing the boys too, I hope that’s okay. _

_ -Yeah, that’s totally fine, the more people, the better! _

Elphaba hesitated before she started to type again.

_ -I can’t wait to see you again. I’ve missed you. _

_ -Missed you too. This party is gonna be awesome. See you there! _ ✨

Elphaba smiled as she closed the message app on her phone. The beach house was a few hours away still, and every second- every second that seemed to drag on for an eternity- was one second closer to seeing Glinda again.

Elphaba kept herself busy playing stupid games on her phone, and before long, they pulled up to the small beach house.

Elphaba remembered the last time she was there. She had spent two entire weeks with Glinda at the house before she left.

When she stepped inside, the house was full of drunk people she didn’t know. It felt so foreign, like this couldn’t possibly be the same house that they had escaped to together.

The kitchen, where her and Glinda made breakfast every morning, was now the home of a few really loud boys playing beer pong.

The porch, where they had watched the sunset every night, was now occupied by three girls smoking  _ something. _

And the couch… the couch where Elphaba had realized she was in love with Glinda, was occupied by Glinda herself and… some guy.

_ What… _

They were sitting way too close to be just friends.

“Elphie!” Glinda grinned as she leapt up from the couch, running over and wrapping Elphaba in a hug, “Oh, it’s been so long!”

“Hey!” Elphaba said, forcing herself to smile, even though she wanted to scream, “How have things been?”

“Not too bad. I don’t know if you got my text a few weeks ago, but there’s talk of me starting my own architecture firm in Emerald City, it’s really exciting!”

Glinda was still holding her hand, Elphaba noticed. 

“And, this is crazy, but while I was with my parents, they introduced me to one of their business partners, and he just happens to be the cousin of this guy I knew back when I was homeschooled. Long story short, I would go to the football games at the high school sometimes, and he was their star player, and we were definitely a thing for a while until he graduated and played for Emerald State University and I haven’t seen him in ages, but it’s like fate brought us together again! He went to school to become a physical therapist and now he’s finishing up med school and he’s still just as nice as he was in high school and- oh, here he comes now!”

Elphaba eyed the tall man who walked up and put an arm around Glinda. She figured could take him in a fight if she ever needed to; if it ever came to that point.

“Avaric Tenmeadows,” the man introduced himself as he held out his hand, “Nice to meet you,”

“Elphaba Thropp,” Elphaba shook his hand a little more aggressively than she should have, “It’s a pleasure.”

* * *

As the late-summer sun sank below the horizon, Elphaba kept a careful eye on Glinda and the guy she was spending all her time with. Sure, Glinda had never said they were together… but things weren’t looking that great. They were touchy-- so goddamn touchy, and she was jealous, more jealous than she’d ever been before.

Maybe it was just the alcohol. She had no clue what she was drinking at this point, and she had no clue whether it was helping her relax or if it was just making things worse.

“Elphaba?” She jumped when Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? You’ve been kind of on edge all night…”

“Glinda’s with another guy.” Elphaba whispered, even though there was no way Glinda could hear her from across the loud room, “Like I think they’re together, which is stupid because not even two months ago I was making out with her on the exact couch she’s sitting on right now! How can she just… move on like that?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Elphaba… Sometimes people move on, and there’s nothing we can really do about it. Feelings don’t operate in a vacuum, you know. It’s not like it’s illegal for her to have feelings for someone else, you know?”

“I know. And… when she was telling me about him, she sounded so happy, and of course I want her to be happy, but it just hurts knowing that maybe… she wasn’t happiest when she was with me.”

“I say you just wait and see what happens. You don’t know for a fact that they’re together, it could be that they’re just really good friends catching up after a long time apart.”

“Yeah, really good friends that dated for three years in high school and are currently cuddling on the couch.”

“You need to stop being so pessimistic. There are other girls at this party, you know. Sure you don’t have history with any of them like you do with Glinda, but… maybe you can find someone to help take your mind off her."

Elphaba sighed. Maybe Fiyero was right. Maybe she had to find someone else to be with, even if just for tonight.

A flash of red hair caught her eye from across the room.

There  _ were _ , in fact other girls at the party, and to make things better, it was someone she  _ did  _  have history with.

“Milla?” Elphaba walked over to her. Her and Milla had gone to school together, and dated for about three weeks during junior year. What on Earth was she doing at Glinda’s party?

“Elphaba? What are you doing here?”

“I was just going to ask the same thing to you!”

“Glinda and I were roommates freshman year at UEC, I have no clue why she invited me here, but I’m not complaining, it’s a freaking beach house party, why wouldn’t I go?” 

Milla was still as pretty as ever. Not as pretty as Glinda of course… but that was a problem for later. 

Right now, she needed to focus on making Glinda jealous.

“So why are you here? I didn’t think you’d be the type to hang around with people like Glinda.”

“Believe me, I didn’t think so either. We met at a bar at the beginning of summer and…” Elphaba’s eyes crossed the room again. For an instant, she made eye contact with Glinda, then turned away, biting her lip nervously.

“You were together, weren’t you?” Milla asked.

“Is it that obvious?”

“You’re looking at her the exact way you looked at me at junior prom. You like her.”

“Yeah… I do. We were really close for like half the summer and then she just shows up out of nowhere with her ex from high school. She can’t just do that, can she?”

“You need help making her jealous, don’t you?”

“Would you do that?”

“Anything for an old friend.” Elphaba laughed as Milla placed a hand around her waist, “So, how were things at Shiz University?”

“Fine, fine. I got my degree in Animal studies, but it’s not really doing anything for me. I’m living in a shitty apartment in the middle of the city, and I’m working a minimum wage job. I’d say the post-college life is really working out for me.”

The two made light conversation for a while, and Elphaba made sure to play up the flirtiness between them, hoping that eventually she’d catch Glinda’s eye.

In the middle of an engaging conversation on the quality of their run-down apartment buildings, Milla suddenly leaned in, “Don’t look now,” she whispered, “But Glinda’s totally watching us.”

Elphaba looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Glinda was watching her from afar. She raised her eyebrow with a smile, flirting,  _ daring _ Glinda to approach her.

“Elphaba, I said,  _ don’t _ look now,” Milla laughed.

“Milla!” Glinda smiled, taking Elphaba’s hand, “It’s nice to see you here! Mind if I borrow Elphie- er, Elphaba for a second?”

“Sure,” Milla said, and in an instant, Elphaba was practically being dragged through the crowd of people.

She had no clue what Glinda wanted, or where she was taking her.

They slipped through the crowd and into narrow hallway, finding a tiny guest bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Elphaba wasn’t sure who kissed first. But somehow they were kissing, in the bathroom at a party, with Glinda’s no-longer-ex-boyfriend just outside.

In one swift motion, Elphaba cleared off a space on the counter, not caring about the clatter of makeup and lipstick falling on the floor, and lifted Glinda onto the counter so she was leaning against the mirror.

“Elphie…” Glinda sighed as Elphaba kissed her neck. Glinda’s hands were tangled in her hair- the pink dye from the beginning of the summer had faded to a washed out reddish-orange. “Elphaba,  _ please… _ ”

That was all she needed- She kissed Glinda hard, their lips meeting in a hurried clash. Elphaba made sure to take her sweet time trailing her hands along the curves of Glinda’s body, exactly the way she knew would drive her crazy.

Glinda pushed off the flannel Elphaba was wearing on her shoulders and pulled her closer. Elphaba’s breath hitched as Glinda bit her lip, and for a moment, she thought about abandoning any of the plans she had and considered just completely giving herself up to Glinda, spending the rest of forever drunk and making out in a tiny bathroom.

But then she remembered why she was really here.

Glinda grabbed her wrist, guiding it downward to where she needed it most, but Elphaba stopped her.

After leaning into the heated kiss one last time, savoring every second of it, she pulled away.

It was almost a gratifying sight- the rise and fall of Glinda’s chest as she gasped for breath, her lips parted, leaving her wanting and hungry for more.

“Elphaba?” Glinda asked, sitting up and adjusting the strap of her dress.

Elphaba picked up her flannel off of the floor and threw it over her shoulder.

“Talk to me after the party.” Elphaba unlocked the door and turned back to Glinda, who was still sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter, wide-eyed and wanting, “Oh, and one last question. You and Avaric…”

“What? What about him?”

“I’m just curious… Is it serious?”

* * *

_ Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica, _

_ Forget to bring your jacket, wrap up in him cause you wanted to? _

_ I’m just curious,  _

_ Is it serious? _

_ I’m just curious, _

_ Is it  _ _ serious? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh... you thought this was going to be a HAPPY fic??? 
> 
> (don't worry, someday I'll learn how to write fluff,,, today is not that day.)
> 
> comments and feedback are ALWAYS appreciated, too!


	8. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba's mind is in a dark place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no lyrics for this one, cause it's an interlude song, and there really aren't any clear lyrics in it
> 
> and it's a short interlude song, with a short chapter to match.

Elphaba spent most of the night sulking in a corner, drinking, letting confusing, angry thoughts bubble over like sticky tar in her mind.

Her lips still ached for Glinda.

She watched from across the room as Glinda talked with that rotten Avaric for hours on end, flirting with him like she hadn’t just made out with Elphaba in the bathroom only a few hours before.

Now and then, their eyes would meet from across the room. Glinda would give her a tipsy smile or a knowing glance, that fucking tease. How dare Glinda be so flirty with a guy she hadn’t talked to in years, when she was standing right there?

After what seemed like forever, the party finally died down. Avaric was the last to leave before Elphaba and her friend group.

“Have a good night, Avaric.” Glinda said as she met her boyfriend by the door- Elphaba still didn’t know if they were _actually_ together.

“Goodnight babe,” Avaric said before kissing Glinda.

Elphaba felt like she was going to throw up.

“Thanks for inviting me, Glin, it was great to get to reconnect with you.”

Elphaba ignored the rest of their conversation. Was Avaric driving back himself? He was far too drunk to be driving, and a dark, jealous part of Elphaba secretly hoped his car wound up in the ocean.

Oh, those were absolutely _wicked_ thoughts to be having.

She let them fade away as she watched Avaric climb into the back seat of a cab.

“Elphaba?” Fiyero said, “We’re gonna be heading out soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there. I just… I need to talk to Glinda.”

“Good luck.” Fiyero said, giving her a knowing look.

Fiyero stepped outside with the rest of the boys. And then, for the first time in two months, Elphaba and Glinda were truly, completely alone.

“Elphaba…” Glinda took a step forward, and Elphaba took a half-step back. She was _not_ going to let herself get close again.

“Are you two together or not? That’s all I want to know.”

Glinda laughed to herself. “I wish I knew.”

“Well… I’m not about to get between you two. And I certainly don’t want him coming between us. So...” Glinda was moving closer to her. She knew that if they started kissing, there would be no stopping, and then Elphaba would fall in love all over again, leading only to the same heartbreak she had grown so used to. “Get back to me once you figure it out.”

With that, she turned and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, comments are SUPER appreciated!


	9. an apology for my absence

wow I sure am learning a lot of lessons from this story....

As I'm sure all of you are aware, I tried to stick to a chapter every day, and my goal was to have this fic finished by March 30th...

Well... that didn't work out.

It turns out, in an  _absolutely **shocking**_ turn of events, that trying to crank out an entire fic in the span of 13 days is... kind of exhausting.

basically, I pushed myself wayyy too hard with this fic and I'm taking a break from it. 

It's dumb, cause I started rethinking the ending and then I started rethinking the new ending and then I was overthinking  **everything** and I just kind of... burned out

anyway, this fic is gonna be on the back burner for a while while I work on some other projects 

_**But I will finish this fic,, I guarantee it** _

thank you to everyone who's been giving me support, but especially to cofftrop for being my beta for the second half of this fic

I promise, you'll all know the ending of this story soon enough :)


	10. Wanna Be Missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half drunk and half asleep is not the best way to meet up with an ex-lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all. (See the previous chapter for an explanation of my absence.)
> 
> Anyway, I'm done with school for the summer and I can finally get back to focusing on writing!
> 
> I've known the direction I've wanted to go with this story for ages, and I'm excited to finally have the time/energy/motivation to get back to writing it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_ Wanna be loved every night _

_ Wanna know she’s only mine, _

_ Breathe her in, give me life. _

_ Got all these hearts in a line, _

_ They all wasting their time, _

_ Cause only you do me right _

* * *

 

Elphaba stared at the blinking cursor on the screen of her phone.

She shouldn’t be texting her. Not at this hour, not while she was this drunk.

She glared at the contact name at the top of the screen.  _ Glinda _ 💕.

She really should delete the heart emoji. She didn’t know if it deserved to be there anymore. 

For what felt like ages, Elphaba just stared at the blindingly bright screen of her phone, contemplating what she should say, if anything.

There was so much she wanted to say… she wanted to tell Glinda how much she missed her, how much she loved her, how much she needed her. She wanted to express just how confused she was, just how lost and angry and hopeless she was…

But she had no clue how to put any of it into words.

For a second, she contemplated driving to Glinda’s place, but then she realized just how desperate that would make her look. She’d only go if Glinda wanted her.

Or maybe, she’d wait until Glinda showed up herself.

It had been nearly two weeks since the party, two weeks since Elphaba walked out on the only girl she had ever truly loved.

They hadn’t talked since.

* * *

Elphaba wasn’t sleeping… just staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Her phone rang, jarringly loud in the otherwise silent room.

_ Incoming Call from Glinda _ 💕

“Hello?”

“Hi.” That unmistakable voice… “Uh… I’m outside. Which room is yours? If… God, do you even want me here?”

Elphaba paused for a moment in deliberation. Letting Glinda back in to her life was the last thing she should be doing… but it was also the only thing she wanted.

“506.” Elphaba said with a resigned sigh. 

She opened the door a few moments later, met with exactly the sight she expected: Glinda, in a T-shirt and leggings. Her hair was a mess and what was left of her makeup was horribly smudged. She had clearly been crying, and Elphaba wanted nothing more than to wrap her in a hug and never let go. Knowing where that would inevitably lead, she held herself back.

“Hi Elphie,”

“Why are you here?” Elphaba asked, sounding far more defensive than she intended.

“I thought you’d be at least a little happy to see me,” Glinda said. Elphaba noticed how her sad blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. She was still as beautiful as ever.

“I  _ am  _ happy to see you.”

“You don’t sound like it,”

“It’s 2 in the morning and I’m half drunk and half asleep, what did you expect me to sound like?”

“That’s fair.”

There was a silence between them as Glinda stepped in to the tiny apartment Elphaba called home.

A small white cat approached Glinda, curious to meet the new visitor. “You have a cat too?” Glinda asked as she sat down on the couch and gave the cat a scratch behind the ears.

“Yeah, that’s just Malky, don’t worry about him.” Elphaba shooed the cat to his own corner of the room and sat down next to Glinda. “So really, why are you here?”

“I missed you.” Glinda whispered, her soft voice echoing in the darkness. “It’s as simple as that.”

Elphaba froze as Glinda’s hand brushed against her leg. With a deep breath, she forced herself to keep her composure. There was no way she was going to reveal just how much she had missed Glinda, not after walking out on her at the party. “I told you to come back to me once you’ve decided between me and Avaric. I take it you’ve made your choice then?”

“No. I…” Glinda sighed in frustration. “I want you, Elphie. I want you and I want to be with you, more than anything in the world.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“Nothing. I’d choose you over Avaric in a heartbeat if I could.”

“If you  _ could _ ?” Elphaba echoed “Why haven’t you?”

“I just  _ can’t.  _ I don’t even want to get into it right now. Can… can we save the talking for some time when I’m less drunk and less... desperate for you?”

Elphaba was going to ask Glinda why she thought it was a good idea to drive across town despite being drunk, but she was much too distracted by the fact that Glinda was desperate for her.  _ Desperate _ … 

They fell together, lips clashing in a messy semblance of a kiss, and Elphaba let herself melt into Glinda’s embrace. She had been trying to fight her feelings for Glinda for too long, and knowing that Glinda wanted her just as much was… reassuring, satisfying even. It meant that, even if only for one night, she could stop fighting her feelings and just give in, give herself up and get what she so badly wanted.

“I missed you,” Glinda sighed breathily, as Elphaba kissed her neck, making sure to savor every inch of her skin while she still had the chance, “I missed you so much, Elphie,”

“I missed you more,” Elphaba said in between kisses. Something in the back of her mind was screaming that a one night stand with her former lover was a bad idea, but she ignored it, Glinda was right next to her, waiting and wanting, no-  _ needing _ her, she wasn’t about to let common sense ruin this opportunity.

Although… there was one aspect of common sense she was willing to let slip through...

“We don’t have to do this on a couch, there’s a bed right over there.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

 

Hours later, they were still awake, a messy tangle of bodies and limbs.

Elphaba, still gasping for air, mind reeling, was the first to speak. Somehow, sex had sobered her up, and with Glinda in her bed, wrapped around her, she came to a sudden realization. This whole setup, being drawn to each other but regretting it, needing each other but for no real reason… they had strayed so far from the friendship they had initially formed all those months ago… and maybe it wasn’t for the better.

“Glin… we can’t keep doing this anymore.”

“I know.” Glinda leaned up, gently kissing Elphaba’s jawline, “But… I don’t want this to end…”

“Me either,” Elphaba again melted under Glinda’s touch, forgetting any of her second thoughts, “But as long as we’re together, we can make every second last.”

“Every second…” Glinda mumbled sleepily as she reached for her phone, “What time is it, anyway?” Glinda yawned as she checked her phone, the brightness of the screen nearly blinding in the darkness, “Fuck, it’s nearly 4:30… I need to get to sleep, I’ve got places to be in the morning. Goodnight, Elphie.”

“‘Night,” Elphaba expected Glinda to say those three dreaded words… ‘I love you,’... but they never came. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Elphaba was still awake when the horizon began to faintly glow, signaling that dawn was on its way.

She didn’t want morning to come; it meant the start of a new day full of new uncertainties she was too scared to face. 

It meant Glinda would leave her again.

It meant that she’d go back to being alone.

* * *

_ I wanna be missed, like every night. _

_ I wanna be kissed, like it’s the last time. _

_ Say you can’t eat, can’t sleep, can’t breathe without me. _

_ I wanna be held, fragile like glass, _

_ ‘Cause I’ve never felt nothing like that. _

_ Say you can’t walk, can’t talk, go on without me. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for being so patient with me! Reviews are always appreciated!


	11. He'll Never Love You (HNLY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting out relationship issues the morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all believe I'm actually getting close to finishing a fic??? wild.
> 
> also I've said this before and I'll say it again, I STRONGLY recommend listening to Expectations, it makes the fic make more sense and all the songs are BOPS and like... it's pride month, go support LGBT musicians and artists yeehaw

_ I left a mark on your neck, I know that you won’t forget _

_ Yeah I know, yeah I know _

_ I’m the best you’ve ever had, _

_ Yeah, cause I’m sweet like that _

* * *

Elphaba opened her eyes, blinking in the morning sunlight. Her head was fuzzy and aching, she knew instantly that she was both physically and emotionally hungover.

Glinda was next to her, still sound asleep, arms wrapped around her waist.

_ ‘I’d choose you over Avaric in a heartbeat if I could.’ _

Glinda’s words from the previous night echoed like a hazy dream in the back of her mind.

If Glinda  _ could _ stay with her, then every morning would be like this… waking up to Glinda, beautiful Glinda next to her every day and making breakfast and getting to come home to her smiling face and her gentle kisses and--

Oh, it felt so wrong to let her tired mind dream of an impossible future. Glinda couldn’t stay with her… but it would be so much nicer if she at least knew  _ why _ . 

Glinda moved closer to her, skin against skin under the soft blankets.

This wasn’t going to last- Elphaba knew it.

But she closed her eyes in the warm sunlight and savored every second of it, drifting back into a cozy sleep.

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit!”

Elphaba was woken up by a string of curses and the rustling of blankets next to her.

“Glinda?” Elphaba asked, sitting up and checking the time- it was nearly noon. “What’s wrong?”

“I overslept.” Glinda hurriedly got dressed in the same clothes she had worn the night before, “I was supposed to meet my family and Avaric’s family for brunch at 10:30.”

Avaric. Of course she was meeting with  _ him _ . Trying to hide her scowl, she rolled out of bed and dressed herself. 

“Hi mom,” Glinda said over the phone, “Yeah, I overslept, I’ll be there as soon as possible. Thanks, mom. Yeah, I’ll see you then. Love you, bye.”

“So…” Elphaba said as she pulled her shirt over her head and fixed her hair, “Brunch with Avaric?”

“Yeah…”

“You don’t seem too thrilled about it.”

“Yeah- I mean…” She stumbled over her words as she brushed her hair, “I do like Avaric, it’s amazing that we’ve reconnected after all these years, but… oh fuck, no-”

“What?”

Elphaba could see Glinda’s reflection in the mirror. Her fingers carefully grazed over the faint but still noticeable bruise on her neck. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry-” Elphaba stammered out an apology, but Glinda cut her off.

“No, it’s fine. I have makeup in my purse, I can easily cover it up, and it’s faint enough that it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. Besides, what’s done is done; you can’t, like, un-kiss me or anything.”

“That’s a good point.” Elphaba still couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Anyway, about Avaric…” Glinda began as she dug through her purse for her makeup. “It’s complicated. We were actually really serious back when we were younger, but after being apart for like, seven years, we just don’t have that same connection that we had back in school. Honestly, I don’t even like him that much anymore; he’s barely changed since high school, the only difference is now he has a nicer haircut and a degree in sports medicine. But anyway, despite the fact that I don’t like him the way I used to, I feel like we’d be able to make something work if we just had a little time and put in a little effort, you know?”

“Yeah I get that. But what’s driving you to  _ want _ to put in all that extra effort in a relationship you don’t want to be in?”

“It’s mostly the fact that our families want us to be together. Just imagine how good of a story it would be: high school sweethearts reunite and their families become business partners. Their daughter married a doctor  _ and _ started her own company. That’s the story my parents want to be able to tell. Good stories, good business, and lots of money, that’s what keeps the Upland name alive. It sucks.”

A silence fell over them. Elphaba watched as Glinda carefully applied makeup to the mark on her neck, covering any evidence of their previous night’s escapades- like it never even happened. 

“So you’re just with Avaric to make your parents happy?”

“Pretty much. I feel like if I give it enough time I’ll warm back up to him, and eventually I might start to love him. He never stopped loving me, which makes things a bit awkward. He never had another girlfriend after me, he still loves me and both our families want us to be together. And I feel like I can see a future with him, but it’s not the same type of future I can see with you… I don’t know what to do anymore, and it’s killing me.”

“Glinda…” Elphaba wanted to offer some words of advice, but she had nothing to say that would help. Even from across the room, she could see that Glinda’s eyes were glassy with tears.

Glinda sighed, “I should really be going now- wait. No, I’m such an idiot! I can’t go to a business meeting brunch in a T-shirt and leggings, and I didn’t bring anything nicer with me- do you have anything I could borrow?”

“Yeah, hang on…” Elphaba dug through her tiny closet, somewhat caught off guard by the sudden change of topic, “I’ve got this blazer that I wore back when I was in student government in college. You can try it on, I suppose even if it doesn’t fit, it’d still look better than a T-shirt.”

“Thank you so much, oh my god.” Glinda took the clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

Elphaba sat down on her bed. She had no clue what kind of mess she had gotten herself into at this point. Glinda was clearly dealing with a lot more than she had initially assumed. Was there even more that she wasn’t telling?

Glinda stepped out of the bathroom, and Elphaba nearly forgot how to breathe. The suit she had let Glinda wear was a little big, but her curves filled it out in all the right places, which more than made up for the fact that it was a little too long. She looked so… professional, in a messy but elegant way- she had never seen Glinda look like this before.

“Thanks for letting me borrow this, Elphaba. Wearing leggings to a semi-formal brunch would be social suicide.”

“You know what? You can keep it,” Elphaba said, “I don’t need it anymore, and it looks better on you than it ever would on me.”

“Thanks, thanks.” Glinda paused to fix her hair in the mirror, then turned around, “So like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how hungover do I look?”

Elphaba gave Glinda a quick once-over. Her hair and makeup were done, although quite sloppily, and her outfit didn’t quite fit, but it made her look put together enough. “I’d say like a solid four.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Glinda laughed as she took Elphaba’s hand in her own, “Now I really do have to get going. Um- thanks for your…  _ hospitality _ last night.”

“Hospitality is  _ definitely _ not the word I would have chosen,” Elphaba laughed, blushing at the thought of the previous night, “But you’re welcome all the same.”

“I’ll make sure to stay in touch. I’ll let you know how things work out with Avaric, if they work out at all. He wants to be with me, our families want us to be together, and honestly… there’s even some part of me that loves the idea of being reunited with my high school sweetheart. I’m not saying we’re over, I’m just saying… don’t get your hopes up, I guess. I’m trying not to be too optimistic either.”

“You don’t  _ have _ to be with Avaric just because it’s what your parents want.”

“I do, though. It’s… it’s a lot to explain, I really don’t have the time to get into it right now, I  _ really _ need to go.” Glinda walked towards the doorway, then turned around Someday soon we’ll sit down and talk all this through, I promise. I… uh… I gotta go.” 

Elphaba shivered as she watched Glinda’s eyes dart down to her lips for an instant. They didn’t need to be kissing right now, so Elphaba took a step back. “See you around, Glinda.”

The door closed, and with that… Glinda was gone.

“Can you believe it, Malky?” Elphaba asked as the cat rubbed against her legs, begging for food. “She doesn’t even know if she wants to be with me, does she? I really like her, Malky, I really do. But… I don’t know what I’m feeling and I don’t know what she’s feeling, I don’t think she knows what she’s feeling either…” Elphaba filled the cat’s food bowl and gave him a scratch behind the ears as he happily ate his food.

With a resigned sigh, Elphaba flopped onto the bed, the full weight of her hangover hitting her hard in Glinda’s absence. “This is never going to work.”

* * *

_ I know everyday you’re thinking of me _

_ I make it better when you’re feeling lonely _

_ You say no one will understand _

_ You wish you could but you just can’t, so _

_ How many days? _

_ How many nights? _

_ ‘Til you realize, _

_ He’ll never love you like me _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos, comments, and feedback are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr-  
> Main: yeee-haw  
> Wicked: two-gay-witches


End file.
